Prongs!
by Sannur
Summary: James Potter, tampan, berbakat, arrogant dan mencintai Lily Evans sejak tahun kedua. Lily Evans, cantik, luar biasa pandai, keras kepala dan membenci James -Arrogant -Potter sejak pertama bertemu. tak pernah sekalipun ada kata damai diantara keduanya. hingga suatu peristiwa memutar balikkan posisi mereka. dan apa hubungannya dengan patronus di tengah hutan?ReadnReview


_**The Silver Stag**_

James mencintainya, tapi gadis itu membencinya. Jika ia membenci suatu hal, gadis itu justru menyukainya. James dan Lily, sebuah paradox. Dua sisi yang saling bertolakan, ibarat dua kutub bumi.

Rumit. Kompleks. Complicated. Itulah mereka.

James Potter, selalu bertingkah seenaknya sendiri, tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan. Bersama gang kebanggaannya, Marauders, James bertingkah arrogant dan egois. Menjahili siapa pun, melempar bom kotoran di sepanjang koridor, melemparkan hex dan jinx sesuka hati, apapun asal ia merasa senang. Dan satu hal yang paling disukainya dari sekian banyak hal gila, menggoda Evans- Lily- ada didaftar teratas.

Lily Evans, gadis keras kepala yang patuh pada aturan. Sangat kaku untuk bersenang-senang, terutama jika bersenang-senang disini berarti melanggar aturan. Muggleborn yang pandai diangkatannya, tapi mau mengajarkan apa yang dia tau jika ada yang bertanya. Agak temperamental, tapi masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Hanya satu orang yang selalu bisa membuatnya meledak. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dan berkacamata, James –Arrogant- Potter !

Tiada hari tanpa teriakan, ledekan dan yang terburuk ledakan jika Potter dan Evans berada dalam satu ruang yg sama lebih dari lima menit. Tak jarang para professor harus turun tangan sebelum dua murid yang sebenarnya sama-sama pintar tersebut meledakkan sekolah.

Because James and Lily are complicated

-o0o-

Pagi yang lain di akhir pekan tahun kelima, seperti biasa James berusaha melaksanakan misi tak terselesaikannya –yang mungkin mustahil- mengajak Lily kencan!

"Hey Evans, maukah—

"TIDAK POTTER! TIDAK DAN TAKKAN PERNAH BERUBAH! BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGUKU!" Dengan teriakan menggelegar yang hanya butuh satu tarikan nafas, seisi Aula Besar dibungkam oleh tak lain tak bukan seorang Lily Evans.

James, mungkin tak pernah membayangkan jawaban yang agak—menggelegar- seperti tadi, hanya terpaku ditempatnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca sama sekali. Kaget? Pasti. Kecewa? Mungkin. Atau… marah? Sepertinya mustahil.

Senyuman kecil masih terulas diwajah James, "Well—baiklah. Err.. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Evans. Bye." Dan James pun berlalu dari hadapan Lily, disambut senyum kecut ketiga temannya.

Sirius yang mengenal James lebih dari siapa pun tau senyum anak itu hanya dibibir, begitu pula Remus serta Peter yang lebih memilih diam. Senyumnya bahkan tak mencapai matanya yang biasanya berkilat jahil, "Masih banyak yang mau denganmu, Prongs. Ayolah, ini weekend, kau bisa menghancurkan rencana kita hanya karena Evans menolakmu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyelinap ke dapur setelah makan siang?" usul Peter.

"Otakmu tak pernah jauh dari makanan, Wormy. Tapi, itu bukan ide buruk juga," timpal Sirius melihat ekspresi polos Peter berubah cerah.

Remus memandang remeh pada Sirius,"Kau sama saja dengannya Pads, harusnya kau menghibur Prongs, bukan mengusulkan hal-hal aneh seperti itu," cibirnya.

"Ooh, ayolah Moony, biarkan teman-temanmu ini bergembira sedikit. OWL sudah membuatku gila, ditambah Evans yang masih menolak Prongs, aku butuh hiburan," Sirius memasang ekspresi memelas yang justru tampak menjijikan dimata Remus.

"Kau menjijikan Pads." cibir James.

Sirius mendengus sebelum berkata,"Aku? Menjijikan? Setidaknya aku tidak ditolak terus menerus oleh gadis yang sama seperti kau, Pads."

"Berhenti sebelum aku mendetensi kalian! Kalau kalian mau menyelinap ke dapur cepatlah, aku tunggu di dekat danau." sela Remus sebelum James sempat membuka mulut.

Dengan satu tatapan mengancam terakhir pada Sirius, keempatnya pun berpisah jalur. James, Peter dan Sirius menuju dapur sementara Remus menunggu mereka ditepi danau, dibawah pohon beech tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

-o0o-

"Expelliarmus!" Tongkat yang digenggam Snape pun terbang tiga setengah meter jauhnya ke balik rerumputan. Sirius terbahak.

"Impedimenta!" katanya, mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Snape , yang terjungkal ketika baru berlari setengah jalan untuk mengambil tongkatnya.

Beberapa murid yang sedang berkumpul langsung mencari sumber mantra tersebut dan mendapati Sirius sedang mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Snape. Beberapa anak tampak khawatir, meski yang lainnya tampak terhibur. Snape tersengal-sengal ditanah, sementara James dan Sirius mendekatinya dengan tongkat teracung. Ia berusaha bangun, tapi mantranya masih bekerja ; seolah ada tali tak terlihat yang menahannya.

Snape tampak menggumamkan sesuatu, antara makian sekaligus mantra, tetapi tanpa tongkat yang masih tiga meter jauhnya tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Scourgify," efek mantra pembersih tampak mengerikan untuk manusia. Dari mulut Snape keluar gelembung busa merah jambu yang membuatnya tersedak, mencekiknya…

"Jangan ganggu DIA!"

James dan Sirius menoleh, mendapati suara teriakan tadi berasal dari salah satu gadis yang duduk ditepi danau. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah gelap dan tebal, terjuntai hingga bahunya, mata sewarna batu Emerald, Lily Evans.

"Kau baik-baik saja , Evans?" tanya James, nada suaranya seketika lebih lembut dan dewasa.

"Jangan ganggu dia," Lily mengulangi. Dia memandang James dengan kebencian.

"Kaupikir kau lucu, hah.." katanya dingin. "Tapi kau cuma orang brengsek sombong yang suka mengganggu orang yang lebih lemah. Jangan ganggu dia!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mau berkencan denganku." Kata James cepat."Ayolah Lil, dan aku tak akan pernah mengganggunya lagi. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa disadari siapapun, mantra perintang Snape sudah pudar. Ia beringsut mengambil tongkat sihirnya, meludahkan sisa busa sabun dimulutnya.

"Aku tak sudi keluar denganmu meski pilihannya antara kau dan si cumi-cumi raksasa," sahut Lily ketus.

"Kau sial, Prongs!" kata Sirius tajam, dan kembali menoleh ke arah Snape. "HEI!"

Tapi terlambat, Snape sudah mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada James, cahaya merah meluncur dan luka muncul di pipi James, darah memerciki jubahnya. James berputar ; sedetik kemudian meluncur cahaya kedua dan Snape sudah tergantung terbalik di udara, jubahnya menutupi kepalanya dan memperlihatkan kakinya kurus dan pucat. Banyak anak dalam kerumunan tadi tertawa melihatnya.

Lily masih dengan ekspresi marahnya berkata, "Turunkan dia!"

"Baiklah," dengan satu jentikan tongkat Snape jatuh terpuruk ke tanah. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan mengambil tongkatnya, tapi Sirius berkata, "Petrificus totalus!" dan Snape roboh lagi, kaku seperti papan.

"JANGAN GANGGU DIA!" Lily berteriak sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya, seketika James dan Sirius waspada.

"Lepaskan kutukannya!" Lily menatap James tajam, James menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan mau tak mau merapal mantra penangkalnya.

"Nah, kau bebas," katanya pada Snape yang bangun dengan susah payah. "Untung ada Evans, Snivellus…"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari Darah-Lumpur Kotor seperti dia!"

Lily mengerjap, terkejut. "Apa?"

"Li –Lily- a-aku, tidak—

"Apa Sev? Tidak bermaksud menyebutku Darah Lumpur, tidak sengaja?" ujar Lily dengan nada dingin berbahaya, matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan,"Sudah cukup aku membelamu selama ini. Tak ada satupun temanku yang mengerti kenapa aku masih mau bicara denganmu. Kau dan teman-teman Death Eatersmu yang berharga. Kau sudah memilih jalanmu, dan aku sudah memilih jalanku!" Dan Lily pun berpaling meninggalkan kerumunan.

Berakhirlah sudah. Semua terpaku melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapan mereka. Persahabatan antara dua asrama yang mustahil terjadi, antara Lily Evans dan Severus Snape, berakhir sudah. Berakhir karena sebuah kata terlarang yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Lily. Dan diantara semua yang terkejut atas kejadian tadi, James berdiri terpaku dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Tak ada yang tau apa yang saat ini ada dibenak biang onar nomer wahid seisi sekolah itu, ketua Marauders sekaligus salah satu murid paling popular karena kemampuan hebatnya di Quidditch. Sebagian mungkin berpikir James senang, mengingat halangan terbesarnya mendekati Lily kini sudah hilang. Tapi, ada juga yang mencibirnya karena kelakuannya yang kelewatan. Tak satupun menyadari bahwa pemuda itu juga mengalami pertarungan batin yang rumit. Antara senang sekaligus rasa bersalah.

-o0o-

Tak ada yang berani menyinggung kejadian beberapa hari lalu di tepi danau. Terlebih dihadapan Lily Evans yang tampaknya tidak dalam mode "good mood". Rambut merah gelapnya seolah bergelora seperti api kemarahan yang masih bergolak di hatinya.

Para Marauders juga tampak lebih "tenang" belakangan ini, meski masih ada beberapa ledakan kecil dikoridor, intensitasnya sudah berkurang dari biasanya. Diantara sekian perubahan tersebut, James tampak yang paling menyita perhatian. Ia memang masih suka melempar mantra seenaknya, tapi ketika melihat Lily tak jauh dari tempatnya, ia diam, tidak mengajaknya berkencan seperti biasa, ia memilih membiarkan gadis itu berlalu.

"Mungkin kau harus minta maaf padanya, Prongs," usul Remus ketika keduanya mengerjakan essay Mantra.

James memandangnya heran,"Minta maaf? Pada siapa?" tanyanya.

Remus mendesah kesal atas kepolosan sahabatnya, "Sudah jelas kan? Minta maaf pada Evans. Kau kira dia tidak marah padamu atas kejadian dua minggu lalu? Kau sudah menghancurkan persahabatannya," kata Remus tajam.

James baru membuka mulutnya, berusaha mencari bantahan, tapi tak ada yang keluar dan akhirnya menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Apa kau pikir dia mau memaafkanku?"

"Hey, sejak kapan Prongs yang kukenal sepesimis ini? Mana Prongs yang selalu bersemangat jika berhubungan dengan Evans?" goda Remus.

James menggeleng lemah, matanya menerawang jauh sebelum berkata, "Entahlah Moony, rasanya kali ini Evans sangat membenciku. Snivellus saja bisa dibencinya dalam sekejap, apalagi aku? Kau tau bagaimana dia memandangku, Moony. Mungkin tak banyak yang bisa ku lakukan. Mungkin aku hanya akan membuatnya lebih buruk. Kau tau aku selalu besar kepala, dan dengan keegosianku ini, aku pasti akan menghancurkan segala permintaan maaf yang sudah ku coba ucapkan,"

Remus memandang sahabatnya sejak tahun pertama dengan sedih, James sudah banyak berubah. Meski sifat jahilnya masih belum hilang, tapi, James kini sudah mulai berusaha mengendalikan egonya. Semenjak kejadian ditepi danau, ia lebih sering menyendiri, mulai rajin mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dan terutama, berhenti mengganggu Snivellus.

Dan hanya dihadapan Marauders, James menunjukkan sisi lainnya. Sisi lain yang tak pernah diketahui siapa pun, melepas topengnya. Sosok James Potter yang sebenarnya lemah, anak laki-laki yang hanya merasakan kehangatan persahabatan disekolah, mengingat kedua orangtuanya yang terbunuh dalam misi Aurornya. Tak jarang James menangis mengingat kedua orangtuanya, meski di pagi hari tak ada sedikitpun jejak James Potter habis menangis. Ia luar biasa pandai memainkan topeng kamuflasenya.

"Kau bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya. Mungkin, kau bisa coba memberinya sesuatu," usul Remus.

"Emh… Moony," kata James pelan. "A-apa menurutmu Lily suka memakai kalung?"

Remus melongo memandang James, sebelum tersenyum dan berkata,"Sepertinya kau sudah mempersiapkan kejutan untuknya, bukan begitu Prongs?"

Segera saja James merogoh kantong jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak seukuran tempat pensil- berlapis beludru dan membukanya dihadapan Remus, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa Lily mau menerimanya?"

Sebuah kalung sederhana namun terkesan elegant tersimpan didalamnya, sukses membuat mata Remus melebar dengan mulut ternganga.

"Prongs, kau harus memberikan ini padanya. Aku yakin dia mau memberi kesempatan kedua untukmu!" kata Remus yakin, matanya berkilat cemerlang.

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang, bodoh!" tegur Remus."Dia ada ditepi danau, kau tau, ditempat kita sering berkumpul, temui dia, dan jangan bertindak sembrono, lagi!" Remus langsung mendorong James keluar lubang lukisan sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada James, "semoga sukses, Prongs!"

-o0o-

James sudah melihatnya dari kejauhan, sosok yang selalu dikaguminya sejak pertama bertemu. Seorang gadis berambut merah gelap sewarna api, mata seterang batu emerald, dan senyumnya yang hangat seperti butterbeer. Dia, Lily Evans, gadis impiannya yang selalu berusaha ia dapatkan. Meski gadis itu sepertinya sama sekali tak menginginkannya.

Ia disana, bersandar pada batang besar pohon oak di tepi danau seorang diri. James sudah sering memperhatikannya disana, mengerjakan tugas, berlatih beberapa mantra sederhana, tertawa, atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama Snivellus. Heck, perutnya langsung mual mengingat nama itu!

Tapi, kini berbeda. Lily memang masih disana seperti sebelumnya, tapi ia sendiri. Tak ada lagi tawa yang terdengar dari mulutnya, candaan riangnya kini hilang. Sudah beberapa hari ia disana hanya untuk menangis. Menangisi semua yang terjadi pada hidupnya, pada persahabatannya, segalanya. Hati James sakit melihat Lily yang sekarang, semua akibat keegoisannya. Dan ia akan memperbaikinya sekarang!

"H-hey, Evans," kata James pelan, ia menunduk memandang rumput dikakinya yang mendadak jauh lebih menarik.

Lily bergeming ditempatnya, tak sedikit pun berusaha membalas sapaan James.

"Aku- aku mau minta maaf. Kau tau, atas- atas kebodohanku selama ini,"

"Minta maaf pada mereka, orang-orang yang kau ganggu. Pada murid tahun pertama, pada… Severus. Kau yang menghancurkan persahabatanku dengannya." Katanya pelan dan jelas.

James melotot mendengar nama terakhir yang disebutnya, "Apa! Minta maaf pada Snivellus? NEVER!" raung James. Seketika James menyesali kebodohannya karena pada berteriak pada Lily.

"Lil- Ev-Evans, maaf, aku—

"Kau egois! Brengsek! Sombong! Kau cuma mementingkan dirimu sendiri!" Lily berteriak marah. "Kau sama saja seperti Snape. Mementingkan kepuasaan diri sendiri, tak pernah memikirkan orang lain, kau—

"Aku tidak pernah menyebutmu dengan kau-tahu-apa seperti Snivellus!" bantah James cepat.

"Apa bedanya dengan nama aneh yang kau sandang, hah?! Prongs?! Kau bangga karena kau bisa menyandang nama itu dan mengganggu siapa pun semaumu. Kau. Sama. Saja. Dengan. Snape!"

"Jangan. Samakan. Aku. Dengan. Penghianat. Itu," kata James dingin, seolah suara itu bukan darinya.

"Aku. Bukan. Snivellus."

Lily mendongak, bermaksud untuk memberinya tatapan peringatan, tapi yang itu temui langsung membuat sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Ia langsung sadar, betapa mengerikan James jika sudah marah, tak perduli seberapa pun konyolnya dia. Sosok jahil itu seketika lenyap ketika kemarahan menguasainya. Dan harus ia akui, jauh dalam hatinya, ia lebih memilih James yang "normal" dibanding yang sekarang.

Mata coklat hangat yang dulu berkilat jahil itu menggelap, hanya menyisakan warna coklat yang dalam dan… mengerikan. Cengiran diwajah James juga menghilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi tegas yang tak pernah Lily lihat.

Untuk kali ini, mungkin, hanya mungkin, Lily memilih untuk melihat cengiran arrogant seorang Potter serta matanya yang selalu terlihat jahil dibanding ekspresinya saat ini. Suatu ekspresi yang tanpa sadar membuat bulu tengkuknya berdiri.

"Po- Potter—

"Lupakan. Kau memang tak pernah memandangku." kata James dingin. "Anggap ini hal terakhir dariku. Kalau kau mau menyimpannya, aku hargai itu. Kau mau buang.. terserah." James mengulurkan kotak beludru yang digenggangnya kehadapan Lily dan langsung berbalik meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Lily serta tatapan bertanya atas tindakannya.

Lily masih terpaku ditempatnya, padahal James sudah lama menghilang dari pandangan. Seketika ia teringat nasib kotak yang tadi diberikan anak itu padanya. Ada keraguan yang terbersit, apa ia harus membukanya atau mengabaikannya? Kalau ia buka, bagaimana kalau isinya hanya benda-benda aneh seperti biasa? Bagaimana kalau isinya hanya salah satu benda lelucon mengerikan miliknya?

Ia hampir saja membuang kotak itu ketika teringat ekspresi James saat memberikan kotak itu padanya. Ekspresinya keras, serius, dan jauh dari kata bercanda. Terutama ketika ia mengucapkan "Kalau kau mau menyimpannya, aku hargai itu. Kau mau buang.. terserah.", ia yakin, meski nadanya terdengar tegas, anak itu masih berharap Lily mau menyimpannya, paling tidak membukanya.

Lily mendesah pasrah, "Aku pasti mulai tidak waras hingga mau membuka pemberian dari Potter," batinnya.

Seketika mata Lily melebar mendapati benda yang tersimpan dalam kotak tadi, sebuah benda yang tak pernah terpikir akan ia dapatkan dari musuh terbesarnya. Dan kenyataan itu justru membuat perasaannya diserbu rasa bersalah atas tindakannya pada James beberapa saat lalu.

Tanpa disadari, air matanya kembali mengalir ketika ia mengeluarkan isi kotak tersebut. Sebuah kalung dengan rantai perak berulir dengan sebuah liontin berbentuk rusa jantan, berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari sore. Ia tak tau apa maksudnya memberi benda seperti ini, tapi ia tau pasti apa yang saat ini ia rasakan.

Ia mendekap kalung itu di dadanya, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus memberikan ini, Potter? Kenapa harus benda seperti ini? Ini –ini, …" Lily tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan kembali tenggelam dalam tangisan. Bukan lagi tangisan atas persahabatannya yang sudah hancur. Bukan pula karena ia sedih atas Snape.

Ia menangis karena James.

Ya, James Potter sukses membuat Lily menangis karena diserang perasaan bersalah. Dilema karena ia sadar akan kebenaran yang selama ini ia berusaha tolak. Suatu kenyataan yang sangat jelas tapi terus ia coba abaikan. Fakta bahwa James Potter, si biang onar, mencintainya dengan tulus. Bahkan rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya dihadapan Lily hanya demi kesempatan kedua.

Dan apa yang sudah kau perbuat Evans? Kau menghancurkan hatinya karena kebodohanmu, keegoisanmu.

Mungkin, kau lebih buruk dari pada Snape! Dia cuma berharap kesempatan kedua, dan apa yang kau berikan? Hanya sakit hati untuknya!

Kau terlalu besar kepala, Evans.

Selamat, kau berhasil membuat dua orang sekaligus menjauhimu! Dua orang yang sama-sama menyayangimu!

Ya, itu benar, Evans. James menyayangimu, dan kini ia pasti membencimu.

Kau hebat, Evans!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lily berteriak histeris ditepi danau, mengabaikan pandangan siswa lainnya. Segera saja ia bangkit dan berlari menuju Menara Gryffindor. Lari dari tatapan murid lainnya, lari dari siapa pun yang mencarinya. Lari dari masalah. Terutama, lari dari kenyataan.

-o0o-

Dunianya seolah berubah 360 sejak seminggu terakhir. Ia masih menjadi pemegang nilai tertinggi di angkatannya, masih tidak berubah. Ia juga masih menjalankan tugasnya sebagai prefek dengan normal bersama Remus. Tapi ia tahu semua tak sama lagi, dan mungkin takkan pernah sama.

Tak ada lagi Snape yang selama ini selalu disisinya, menemaninya, mengajaknya bercanda atau hanya bermain-main. Ia pun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi tersebut. Hanya saja, ada hal lain yang seolah hilang darinya. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi memang itulah adanya.

Ia rindu akan hadirnya sosok Potter di sekitarnya.

Lily Evans, rindu serta benci saat James tak lagi disekitarnya. Tak lagi mengganggunya, berusaha mengajaknya kencan, atau bahkan sekedar menegurnya. James seakan menjauhinya, mengabaikannya, bahkan mungkin- meski ia berharap tidak- menganggapnya tidak ada.

James benar-benar menutup diri darinya. Seisi sekolah pun menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada ketua Marauders itu, mengingat James memang salah satu siswa popular di sekolah. Fakta seisi sekolah tau apa yang terjadi pada James berhubungan dengannya, makin memperburuk keadaan.

Bahkan setelah James menjauhinya, ia masih mendapat masalah. "Kau membuatku terus terkena masalah, Potter." batin Lily.

Kenapa semuanya menjadi serumit ini?

Kenapa ia harus terjebak dalam posisi seperti ini?

Hidupmu tak pernah ditakdirkan lepas dari masalah, Lily. Terima saja.

-o0o-

Lily bersandar di bawah rindangnya pohon oak seorang diri. Langit malam kali ini terlihat cerah tanpa awan, bintang berkilauan dan danau Hitam merefleksikan keindahan bulan sabit diatasnya. Tampak begitu tenang, sangat kontras dengan perasaan Lily yang sedang kalut.

Sesosok makhluk –karena bentuknya yang menyerupai binatang- berdiri dengan kokohnya disisi lain danau Hitam. Makhluk tersebut berwujud rusa jantan, dan dengan cahaya yang berpendar dari tubuhnya Lily tau benda apa itu. Sebuah patronus. Patronus rusa jantan yang berdiri dengan anggunnya dan seolah, menatapnya?

Rusa jantan tersebut seolah sedang memperhatikan Lily dari kejauhan, dan ketika Lily mulai memperhatikannya, ia menggerakan kepalanya ke arah hutan Terlarang, seakan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Lily jelas tak langsung mengikuti "petunjuk" patronus tadi. Berbagai kemungkinan berkecamuk di benaknya.

Kenapa ia harus mengikuti patronus tersebut? Kenapa juga makhluk itu memintanya masuk ke hutan Terlarang? Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang merapal patronus tersebut, batin Lily. Bagaimana jika itu hanya ulah orang iseng, atau bahkan Death Eaters? Ya, bagaimana kalau ini hanya sekedar perangkap?

Lamunan Lily langsung terpecah ketika ia merasakan perasaan hangat di sekitarnya, ia mendongak, dan mendapati sepasang mata perak patronus tersebut memandangnya. Seolah meyakinkan bahwa siapa pun yang merapalnya tidak bermaksud jahat padanya. Terdorong perasaan hangat di hatinya serta penasaran, Lily pun bangkit dan mengikuti rusa perak tersebut ke dalam hutan. Ia sedikit kesulitan melewati akar-akar besar yang melintang di tanah, ditambah jubahnya yang sesekali tersangkut ranting pohon. Ia pun memilih meninggalkannya di salah satu pohon besar yang mungkin diambilnya ketika kembali nanti. Jika ia memang masih bisa kembali.

Beberapa kali ia kehilangan jejak patronus tersebut, namun, seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, rusa perak tersebut akan selalu menghampirinya dan membimbingnya lagi. Suatu keberuntungan yang menyenangkan untuknya.

Ia hampir sampai di tengah hutan, sebuah areal kosong tanpa pohon besar seperti wilayah hutan lainnya ketika patronus tersebut berhenti di hadapan seekor rusa jantan yang sebenarnya. Aneh, Lily tak pernah tau di hutan Terlarang ada makhluk seperti rusa tersebut. Ia pun memilih bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang berjarak sekitar lima meter dari tempat kedua rusa tersebut.

Kedua rusa tersebut seolah sedang bermain-main, tapi, setelah diperhatikan lagi, salah satu kaki depan rusa jantan yang asli tampak terluka. Makhluk itu terpincang-pincang mengikuti gerakan rusa perak dihadapannya. Rasa iba menyelimuti benak Lily melihat si rusa, rasanya ia ingin memanggil Hagrid untuk membantu mahluk malang tersebut. Tapi, belum sempat ia berbalik arah, suatu hal membuatnya tertahan ditempat…

Rusa pincang tersebut berubah menjadi sesosok manusia, rusa itu wujud animagi. Lily belum pernah melihat animagus sebelumnya, selain animagi kucing milik Mcgonagall tentunya, suatu fakta baru bahwa di Hogwarts ada animagus tak terdaftar. Sosok tersebut jelas murid Hogwarts, mungkin siswa tahun terakhir, mengingat animagus adalah transfigurasi level tinggi. Lily dapat menyimpulkan seperti itu karena sosok tadi memakai kemeja sekolah, hanya saja berlumuran tanah dan berantakan. Rambut hitamnya juga luar biasa berantakan, mengingatkan Lily akan… James? Tapi, itu mustahil kan?

Maksudku, James Potter? Animagus? Bagaimana? Dan… dan kenapa tak ada yang tau soal ini?

Keterkejutannya belum juga hilang ketika seekor anjing hitam besar menghampiri atau tepatnya menyerang sosok James. Lily hampir berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya saat anjing besar tersebut ikut berubah menjadi manusia seperti James tadi.

Kecil kemungkinan ia salah mengenali sosok itu, rambut hitam bergelombangnya serta mata hitam cemerlang dan wajah tampannya tak bisa mengelabuinya. Sirius Black! Pertama James Potter, lalu Sirius Black, siapa lagi selanjutnya?! Apa ada lagi animagus illegal lainnya di Hogwarts?! Jawaban pun datang secepat kilat untuknya. Seorang lagi muncul dari balik semak dengan seekor tikus ditangannya. Rambut sewarna madu dan mata coklat hangatnya langsung ia kenali sebagai Remus Lupin, tapi, tikusnya? Ah, ya, jelas itu Peter Pettigrew, siapa lagi anggota Marauder yang mungkin menjadi tikus dalam wujud animaginya?

Segala hal dihadapannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Lily pingsan ditempat saking terkejutnya. Maksudku, tiga animagus? Marauders? Tak terdaftar? Bagaimana mungkin? Dan, dan darimana mereka tau soal transfigurasi menjadi animagus?

"Prongs, apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri! YOU'RE IDIOT!" suara Sirius dipenuhi kemarahan, tidak seperti biasanya. Terutama ditujukan untuk James, yang seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Pads benar, Prongs," kata Remus membenarkan, "kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri, dan berhentilah menyiksa dirimu hanya karena… kau tau, Evans," gumamnya sedih.

Lily terkesiap mendengar namanya disebut, terlebih dihubungkan dengan James. Tapi, ia memilih tetap diam dan mendengarkan kelanjutan pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Me-mereka benar James. Paling tidak, jangan biarkan Evans menjadi alasan kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Masih ada hal lain yang lebih baik dari ini,"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi bijak seperti itu Wormy, apa kau meminum ramuan aneh lagi?" kata James mencoba bercanda.

"Wormy benar, Prongs. Dan demi Celana Merlin, kau apakan tanganmu?!" Lily berusaha mendapat posisi yang lebih baik agar ia tau apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, tepatnya apa yang terjadi pada James. Tapi, jarak yang kelewat jauh tidak mendukungnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, aku tau mantra sederhana untuk menyembuhkannya."

"Hold on, mate! Biarkan saja, anggap saja ini pengingat kalau aku menginginkan Evans, hal seperti ini yang akan ku dapatkan. Kau tau, rasa sakit!" kata James getir. Sebuah jangkar berat seakan menghantam perut Lily mendengar pernyataan James tadi. Ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan ketika ia tau ia hanya mengingkatkan James akan rasa sakit dan kecewa. Seburuk itukah?

"Terserah kau saja Prongs. Aku malas berpura-pura menasehatimu."

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama. Mungkin saja ada yang sadar kita tidak disana dan mencari kita."

"Sejak kapan orang-orang mencari Marauders saat mereka hilang, Moony? Mungkin, saat kau sudah tidak jadi werewolf lagi itu baru terjadi,"

"Heeey!" protes Remus, tapi keempatnya justru tertawa, berbanding terbalik dengan Lily yang memucat tau fakta itu; Remus Lupin, rekan prefeknya, werewolf?!

Tiga animagus illegal serta werewolf, berkeliaran di sekolah dengan santainya?! Merlin's sake!

"Hahaha, kalian kembalilah. Aku masih mau tinggal disini sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, mungkin Prongs tertarik menjadi pengawas unicorn seperti Hagrid," dengan kilat Sirius dan Peter berubah lagi menjadi Animagus. Remus baru berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik lagi dan membisikkan sesuatu pada James dan berlalu.

"Keluar dari persembunyianmu, Evans. Aku tau kau disana," seru James cukup kencang. Lily hampir terjungkal saking terkejutnya namun berhasil berpegangan pada batang pohon.

'Tapi, bagai-bagaimana?' batinnya.

"Insting werewolf dan animagus lebih tajam dari manusia normal, kalau kau mau tau!" Akhirnya, mau tak mau Lily keluar dari persembunyiannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang saking gugupnya. Takut, kalau James akan marah besar karena mengetahui rahasia besar para Marauders. Tapi, untuk apa pula takut? Harusnya ia tinggal melaporkan mereka pada Dumbledore atas pelanggaran besarnya. Bukankah seharusnya begitu.

Ketika jarak diantara mereka tak lebih dari dua meter, segala ketakutan yang menyerang Lily digantikan perasaan khawatir. James, meski biasanya terlihat berantakan tak pernah terlihat separah ini. Rambut yang luar biasa berantakan, kemeja sekolah berlumuran tanah yang hampir mengering bahkan di beberapa bagian terdapat bercak –mungkinkah- darah? Seketika ia yakin bercak merah di baju James adalah darah setelah melihat buku-buku jari tangan kanan James berlumuran darah yang hampir mengering, sukses membuat mata Lily melebar saking shocknya.

"Po-potter, kenapa dengan tanganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lily panik.

"Bukan urusanmu, Evans," jawab James dingin.

Entah kenapa, nada suara James kali ini sukses membuat perasaan seorang Lily Evans hancur. Apa ini yang namanya sakit hati?! Apa ini yang dirasakan James setiap ia menolaknya? Menolaknya dengan… kasar? Kenapa harus sesakit ini? Dan, dan kenapa harus Potter, anak egois itu yang membuatku merasa seperti ini?! It's not fair, batinnya!

"Berhenti bersikap arogant, Potter! Kau menggangguku, lalu menjauhiku dan kau pikir apa akibat ulahmu, HAH?! Seisi sekolah menyadari itu, dan menjadikanku penyebab perubahanmu! Seharusnya mereka berterimakasih, biang onar itu akhirnya hilang, TAPI APA?! KAU…KAU… ARRRGGGHHH!" Lily meraung murka dengan wajah memerah kesal. Meremas rambutnya sendiri sambil menudingkan jarinya pada James. Dadanya bergerak turun naik berpacu dengan emosi.

James, yang sedari tadi memasang tembok pembatas berselimutkan sifat dinginnya bangkit dari duduk. Berdiri tegap dihadapan si gadis yang sedang emosi, tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya, sukses menguapkan kemarahan di wajah si gadis. Dan Lily, harus mengakui, ia takut melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi dihadapannya. Ditambah figur james yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya, tertimpa bayangan gelap pepohonan makin menambah horror akan perawakannya.

"Kau pikir, hanya kau yang mendapat masalah? Kau pikir, biang onar ini, tak pernah mendapat masalah?!" kata James pelan, sambil menudingkan jarinya ke dadanya sendiri. "Lain kali, coba buka matamu, dan lihat dengan teliti. Mereka, bahkan Marauders, juga punya masalah yang mungkin tak pernah kau bayangkan. Paham?!" tegas James.

Lily berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya, mencoba membela diri,"Apa peduliku dengan masalahmu?! Kau saja tak pernah peduli dengan sekitarmu, jangan sok mengguruiku!" umpat Lily berang.

"Oh ya, aku ingat, aku tak pernah peduli, seperti katamu kan. Aku hanya anak egois, brengsek, sombong! Yang hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri. Bukankah begitu katamu, Evans?"

"Apa maumu?! Maumu yang sebenarnya! Kau membuatku gila, Potter!" sergah Lily.

Tatapan dingin itu seketika hilang, digantikan kelembutan serta kesedihan di balik iris hazel dihadapannya,"Bukankah sudah jelas?! Apa kalung itu belum cukup jelas?" tanya James pelan. Matanya terarah pada sebuah kalung perak yang menyembul di balik baju gadis dihadapannya.

Wajah Lily memerah, sadar ia menerima bahkan memakai kalung pemberian seseorang yang selama ini "musuh" besarnya. Refleks ia menutupi bagian depan bajunya,"ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," bantahnya.

"Terserah. Lupakan saja soal ini. Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi. Lagi pula, tak ada kesempatan bagiku. Bye." James berbalik dari Lily, meski sebenarnya masih ada sebagian kecil dari hatinya berharap Lily akan berubah.

Lily ragu sejenak, bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dan sebuah keputusan muncul, entah akan disesalinya atau malah bersyukur, tubuhnya sudah bergerak diluar kendali otaknya. Seketika ia melempar kedua lengannya meraih tubuh James, mendekapnya dari belakang dan sukses membuatnya terpaku.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku, James. Aku… aku hanya-

"Kupikir aku tak akan pernah merasakan pelukanmu, Lil. Dan, sejak kapan kau memanggilku James?" godanya, nada suaranya terdengar lebih cerah. Untunglah, James tak tau wajah Lily memerah lagi dan tepatnya karena tersipu.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkannya. Baru saja aku memanggilmu James," dan mungkin akan begitu seterusnya, gumam Lily dibawah nafasnya, suaranya teredam di balik punggung James.

James menghela nafas beberapa kali, sebelum meraih kedua tangan mungil Lily dalam genggamannya, "Jadi, kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanyanya.

Lily menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti persetujuan dan mengeratkan dekapannya sebelum bertanya,"Apa yang membuatmu bertahan, James?"

"Uh-huh.. maksudmu?"

"Apa yang membuatmu bertahan… untukku?" tanya Lily malu-malu.

"Aku tidak secantik Mary, tidak selucu Alice maupun Hestia. Bahkan… bahkan mungkin tidak lebih menarik dibandingkan Marlene?"

Genggaman tangan Lily dilepaskan, bersamaan dengan hilangnya perasaan hangat ketika berada dalam genggaman James, sebelum dua tangan kokoh mencengkram bahunya erat namun penuh kelembutan dan membuatnya mendongak. Sepasang mata hazel hangat menatapnya intens, memancarkan suatu perasaan luar biasa tulus yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Apa mata ini belum bisa menjelaskan semuanya? Apa kau tak pernah menyadari arti tatapan ini sebelumnya?"

"Kalau kau minta aku mengaku, well—mungkin iya, kau tidak secantik Mary, selucu Alice atau Hestia," kata James, disambut alis bertaut Lily. "Dan kalau kau mau dibandingkan dengan Marlene, aku pun mengakui dia gadis yang manis. Tapi… yang merasakan dan menganggap kau lebih baik, jauh lebih baik dari mereka hanya satu, hati ini, Lil." Kedua mata James tak pernah lepas dari iris sewarna emerald dihadapannya. Lily berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semunya namun ditahan oleh tangan James di dagunya, memintanya tetap seperti semula.

"Itu lah yang dinamakan Cinta, ia bukan hanya memandang kelebihanmu, tapi juga berusaha melengkapi kekuranganmu. Kau tau itu kan Lil?" Lily mengangguk mengiyakan, dan entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar bahwa wajah James makin dekat dengannya.

Dan jutaan kembang api serta kupu-kupu seolah meledak ketika bibir James mendarat di bibirnya. Meluapkan segala perasaan yang lama dipendam James, dan sebuah perasaan yang juga belum lama muncul dihati Lily. Segalanya seolah hilang dihadapan keduanya, hanya ada James, Lily serta pernyataan tak terucap akan perasaan mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, atau mungkin lebih keduanya memisahkan diri. Berusaha menyuplai kembali oksigen ke paru-paru mereka tanpa benar-benar terlepas dari satu sama lain, karena kedua dahi mereka masih menempel bersamaan deru nafas yang mulai teratur.

"WOW!" bisik keduanya.

James tampak lebih dulu menguasai diri, dibarengi dengan cengiran khasnya yang amat lebar, yang mungkin bisa membelah wajahnya menjadi dua, matanya berbinar kembali seperti dulu, namun lebih lembut. Pancaran penuh cinta dan kasih sayang teruntuk gadis dihadapannya.

"Jadi, apa kau mau pergi denganku di kunjungan Hogsmeadeselanjutnya, my Lily?" tanyanya tanpa kehilangan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Dengan senang hati, my Jamie."

"Jamie? Mungkin lebih baik James, Lil. Aku serius."

"Kau bukan Sirius, kau James!" candanya.

James mencium kilat sudut bibir Lily sebelum menjawab candaannya, "James, Only James, please. Dan jangan lupa berterimakasih pada patronus tadi, mungkin tanpanya ini tak bisa terjadi," kata James serius.

"Ya, terimakasih juga pada Prongs dan Remus serta insting werewolfnya yang memberitahumu keberadaanku."

"Emm.. Lil.. soal, animagus dan Remus, kumohon jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Kami tak mau Remus bermasalah dan mungkin—

Lily memeluk James erat sambil memejamkan matanya, sambil menggumam ,"dan membiarkan mu ikut dikeluarkan setelah semua ini. Ku harap kau memikirkan perasaan Lilymu ini, James."

Dan keduanya pun tenggelam dalam ketenangan malam di tengah hutan ditemani keberadaan satu sama lain. Menikmati suatu keadaan baru yang jauh lebih baik bagi perasaan keduanya. Thanks to Silver stag, Marauder dan terutama… well Patronusmu yang paling berjasa atas ini, Prongs.


End file.
